


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (no he's not), Brett is a model, Brett is a song writer, Briam fic, Liam is "straight", Liam plays guitar, M/M, Mason can't find a good boyfriend, Music AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just wants to get over Hayden any way possible. This includes but not limited to: Drinking, Forcing himself to work like crazy, falling in love with Brett?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Red_To_Black who conviced me that I should work on 13 projects at once.  
> All mistakes are mine, (I beta'd)  
> I'll add tags and rating as this fic goes on.

"Liam did you drink the rest of the beer?" Liam could hear the fridge being shut as he sipped on his beer in hand. 

"Nope." Liam spoke dryly, while staring at the TV. 

"Bro, if you drink the last beer you should at least replace it." Liam turned his attention to glare at Mason. "Don’t look at me like that." Mason now had his arms crossed. "Just because your and Hayden aren't working out doesn't mean you get to become a drunk and get away with everything you do." Liam raised his eyebrow at the sound of Mason yelling at him. "What?" Mason barked. 

"Bad date?" Liam's eyebrows were still raised when he lifted the beer back to his lips. Mason took in a deep breath and sighed, Liam thought Mason was being a little louder than necessary but it's Mason. 

"Awful date." Mason fell into the seat next to Liam. "Why am I only getting the guys who only want sex Liam. _Why?_ " Mason stretched the last why out while raising his hands in frustration. Liam rolled his eyes and offered his beer to Mason. 

"Maybe try something other than Grindr to get dates." Liam quipped earning a light punch on his arm. "If I find someone, that I think is worthy of you, I'll let you know." 

"You probably know a lot of gay people and just don't know it." Mason took a sip of the beer and handed it back to Liam. "Since you're in the music business and all." 

"That's a toxic stereotype and I expect better from you." Liam smirked as he spoke. "My _gaydar_ ," Liam did air quotes. "is a lot better than yours Mase, so I know all the gays near me. Trust me, they're not worth your time." Liam raised himself from the couch. "This show is stupid, I'll be in my room playing with myself." 

"You're disgusting." Mason laughed. 

"You love me." Liam left the beer on the coffee table and went to his room. 

Before Liam could sit down his phone buzzed. _Probably Hayden_ was the thought that ran through Liam's head. As he reached for his phone it buzzed another time. _Great I'm probably getting chewed out again._ However when he flipped his phone around he had about 10 messages from a group chat. 

Liam read through the messages as quickly as he could to see what is going on. Apparently his boss has a new song that Liam needs to record soon. His boss also mentioned that the singer would only sing if Liam was doing the lead guitar part for his recording. Liam wasn't sure how the singer would know whether or not Liam was the one in the recording. Not that it really mattered. He was getting paid and that's all that mattered. 

Liam replied that he'll be there tomorrow morning to record. It looked like his regular group (his regular group being him, Stiles the drummer and Scott on keys) was going to be recording as well. 15 minutes after he responded there was sheet music sent to his email. A few extra minutes printing the music and then tuning his guitar. 

"Hey Mase." Liam yelled from his room. 

"What up?" Mason practically kicked down Liam's door. 

"I got a new song. I'll be recording tomorrow, so don't expect me to be home." Liam let his eyes skim over the sheet music in front of him. "It looks depressing." Liam mumbled to himself. 

"Cool, I'll make sure to find someone to have sex with while you're gone." Mason spoke without emotion. 

"As long as it's not in my bed." 

"Sorry bud, it's gonna happen in your bed." 

"Mason, I will kill you." Liam spoke with intensity. 

"You wouldn't. You'd have to find someone else to deal with your bullshit." Mason said smiling as he left the room. 

"Ass." Liam grumbled. 

This song, _He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not_ , seems a little depressing to Liam. Liam's reading the words of the song and from what Liam can ascertain it's about a girl who was in love with someone and got their heart broken by a cheating boyfriend. But now the girl is fighting with herself whether or not she should give up on the boyfriend or try to give him another chance. 

Liam decides he's a fan of the song. It's not every day he get's a request to play acoustic. And a singer has never asked for him specifically before. So before he could control himself he was sight reading the sheet music. When Liam finally puts the guitar down he smiles to himself. He is excited to hear what the singer is going to sound like. He is absolutely in love with the guitar part of the song. Especially at the end when the singer gets a more aggressive tone, with the guitar following. 

_He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not._ Liam laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. 

~-----~ 

"Did you read the song?" Scott was practically pounced Liam when he walked into the studio. "Because like holy shit man, this song is beautiful." 

"Good morning to you to." Liam's voice cracked slightly, you can't blame him he only woke up 30 minutes ago. "And yes I read the song. And yes holy shit." Scott gave his blinding smile. Liam swears that if he was gay, he would be in love with Scott. 

"Stiles is waiting for us. Apparently the singer is going to be in the recording booth listening to us." Scott is walking pretty quickly and Liam is struggling to keep up with his guitar in his hand. 

"So have you ever heard of her before?" Liam tries to make small talk. "The singer I mean." 

"Well no. However it's a he. He wrote the song and he's singing the song." 

"Wait it's a he?" Liam stops walking for a second. "Huh, I assumed he was a girl." Liam shook his head and rushed after Scott. 

"Yeah well you know what they say about assuming." Scott smiled as he stopped at the door. "Ladies first." Scott opened the door for Liam. 

"He was an asshole, I really should've known better." A tall slender male with blonde hair and beautiful hair was standing next to the mixer talking to Stiles. He noticed Liam and smiled brightly, and whoa that made Liam feel some kind of way. "Hey you must be Liam." The man held his hand out to him. "I'm Brett." 

"That's me." Liam spoke nervously, as he also reached his hand out for the handshake. 

"Glad you could make it, I was just telling Scott here..." 

"Actually I'm Stiles." Stiles interrupted. 

"Shit, I'm sorry dude. I was telling _Stiles_ that I saw you guys at the bar a couple of weeks ago playing. I was with my manager and he said he'll ask around about you guys. Found out that you guys play for the sister company I work for and asked if we could do a collab since I liked your music. I'm telling you, your rendition of Wrecking Ball was, wow." 

"Yeah that's our favorite cover we do." Liam spoke shyly. Why is he acting like this? 

"Yeah we had fun with that one didn't we? We aren't actually a group, we just get together sometimes and play stuff at public venues." Scott saved the day. 

"Against our manager's wishes of course." Stiles spoke with an evil glint in his eye. 

"What did you guy's do without my permission?" Deaton had walked in and was looking between the younger males. "Actually don't tell me. The less I know, the better." Deaton took his chair in front of the mixer and started messing with some of the buttons. "So we're doing this live per Brett's request." 

"Songs always sound better when they're live." 

"I've never done live before." Liam spoke up. 

"It'll be just like at the bar. Instead of you and Scott singing it's me." Brett spoke kindly. "Besides it helps when the whole group is together, you can make changes to your part to better fit the song. I'm sure you guys ad lib sometimes." 

"It'll be fun Liam." Scott was smiling again. Why is he always smiling? 

"Yeah I'm down and whatever. Let's do this." Liam tried to play it cool. 

They spent a couple of minutes getting everything set up in the recording room and Deaton said he was ready for them to start. 

"Alright so the piano leads." Brett said and as Scott started playing he closed his eyes. Liam watched Brett really get into it. 

  
"It's funny, you were my number one.   
I was your number two.   
I guess I'm a little dumb   
Shoulda known that too. 

_Your lied and lied and lied_  
And I believed, believed, be-fucking-lieved   
Shoulda known you lied   
With another fucking guy. 

_You said you're sorry,_  
You said don't go,   
But I'm tired.   
Tired of Playing   
He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not 

_I loved you, with my all_  
Did that mean nothing?   
You said you're sorry,   
But should I forgive you? 

_My brain says no,_  
You'll only lead me to more pain,   
But my heart says yes,   
That there's no one else for me. 

_You said you're sorry  
Is that enough?   
I'm tired, oh so tired.   
Tired of Playing   
He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not." _

Liam watched a tear run down Brett's face as he strummed the melody. Brett took a step back from the microphone and smiled at Liam before turning his attention back to the mic.   
  
"I let you back in my life,   
You said it'll never happen again,   
Shoulda known that was a lie,   
So this time, I'll throw your shit out the window. 

_Fuck you and Fuck your Lies,_  
I don't need you,   
I'm not playing   
He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not.   
No I'm Not. 

_I'm NOT Playing  
He loves me   
He loves me not." _

"Holy shit." Was the first comment out of Scott's mouth. "That was hell of a lot better live." Brett had tears going down his face, but he wasn't sobbing. 

"Are you alright?" Liam asked. 

"Never better." Brett looked Liam in the eye and smiled. "I think that's the best I've ever heard that song done. Granted I've only heard the song through a computer. And whatever you guys did towards the middle when it was just the melody playing sounded amazing. How'd that sound to you Deaton?" The group looked into the box to see Deaton giving two thumbs up. 

"If Deaton likes it the first time, then it's sold." Stiles stood up from the drums. "He's never given two thumbs up before." 

"Don't get used to it." Deaton spoke through the microphone. "Now come listen to how you guys sounded." The group of young men left the studio and went back to the control room. Deaton was moving some switches around, Liam was happy he just played the guitar and wasn't the one in the control room. There's just too many buttons to mess things up. 

They thought they sounded good, whatever magic Deaton did to it during the time they recorded, it sounded amazing. Liam couldn't believe how good it sounded, and Brett's voice was amazing. At the end of the song when Brett goes _I'm not Playing_ you could hear where he was kind of crying. But it didn't hurt the song, it made the song complete. 

"Wow." Liam spoke earning the attention of the others. "Just wow." 

"Brett you were amazing." Scott sounded like he was becoming a fanboy. "We need to do more songs together. I would love to listen to what you compose." 

"That's the only song I've ever composed." Brett said smiling. "I was in a bad place when I wrote it." Brett's eyes lingered on Liam. "Thank you for playing with me today. You guys were fantastic." Liam knew that comment was supposed to go to the whole group but Liam felt like Brett was speaking directly to him. 

"Do you want to record it again? Just in case?" Stiles spoke up. 

"I don't think I can do it another time without bawling to be honest." Brett's smile was turning shy. 

"Don't worry, this recording is enough." Deaton was doing something on the computer in front of him. "You guys can leave, I won't be needing you all until later anyways." 

"Cool, let's get outta here." Stiles grabbed Scott and rushed him out the door. "We'll be back in an hour." Liam waved at the two as they rushed out. 

"Wanna get lunch or something?" Brett asked quietly. 

"Yeah that sounds fine. There's a good Chinese restaurant around the corner if you want to try it." Liam was trying to be nice. 

"Sounds good. Lead the way." Brett motioned with his hands. 

"Their General Tso's Chicken is probably the best thing they have there. Or maybe their Combination Lo Mein. Their egg rolls are really good as well, maybe even to die for." Liam realizes he's talking to much and shuts himself up. He never talks this much when he's with other people. But to Liam's delight, it doesn't look that Brett's judging him for talking to much. 

"I do enjoy my General Tso's as much as the next guy." Brett's smiling. 

Liam actually enjoys Brett's company and finds that he's easy to talk to. 

"I thinking about getting a tattoo going down my arm." Brett has been doing most of the talking and Liam is definitely down with that. "I don't know if I want to do a snake or maybe get a sleeve done." 

"I want a tattoo too, but it's kind of lame." Liam adds nonchalantly. "I want maybe a little wolf right here." Liam motions to his left side of his hip. 

"That'd be cool." Brett puts a chunk of food in his mouth. "So Liam." Liam's eyes meet Brett's. "What got you in the music business?" Liam gives a shaky laugh. 

"Are you asking how I got my job at The Howling Wolf Studios or music in general? Neither are really interesting but..." Liam shrugged before finishing his sentence. 

"How about both?" 

"Are you expecting me to lift you in the air because you are really tall and I don't think I could do that." Liam did not mean to make a joke about that stupid taco commercial but it just slipped. "That was stupid." Liam shook his head. 

"Were you making a reference to a commercial?" Brett laughs. "What is that commercial about again?" 

"Tacos." 

"Yes!" Brett points at Liam. "You're hilarious. But tell me." 

"Well I got into music when I was younger. I uh had a shitty father, so when he finally exited my life I was a mess. I was seeing a therapist once a week and he mentioned that music had always helped him in situations." Liam shrugs. "Mom bought me a cheap guitar and I got really into it. Mom found me a private teacher to help me read music and understand concepts of it. 

"I then got into rock and decided I needed to get a bass guitar. So to raise money I started playing my guitar at a park near when we lived and raised money. I didn't get enough though, I was like 300 dollars short of what I needed. That was until my mom found out what I was doing." Liam laughed. "I didn't want to tell her that I was saving up money for a bass guitar because you know I was a man and I could make money my way. 

"Ended up getting the guitar for my birthday that was the month after she found out. I guess you can say I'm a spoiled brat. But to be fair my mom spoils my step brother just as much. Why did you start singing?" Liam took a deep breath. Definitely the most he has spoken in the last couple of days. 

"Always liked singing. Parents made me join a boys choir when I was in elementary and middle school. I got a lot of the male lead solos in high school. Just stuck with it. In high school there were a lot of competitions that I competed in and I guess I got scouted or something, because I had someone asking me to sing for them and they'll pay." Brett shoved another piece of chicken in his mouth. "I sang at a wedding once and then everyone wanted me to sing. It got crazy. But I made enough money to put myself through college." 

"What did you go to college for?" Liam spun the Lo Mein around his fork. 

"You're going to laugh. I don't even use my degree." Brett was just shaking his head. 

"Tell me." Liam spoke with food in his mouth. 

"I actually have a few things. I got a certificate in cosmetology, and don't laugh I got it to help my younger sisters with their hair. But my main focus, god this is so stupid now, I have training to be a nurse. Like I went through school and graduated pretty close to top of my class and I haven't used it. My dad wanted me to be a doctor, but honestly, that was too much work." Brett gave a laugh. 

"Wow I spent college getting high and drinking a lot. I guess I have a degree in music education but right now I prefer to make music." Liam stared at Brett for a second. 

"Well I better get going, you probably have more work to do today and I know for a fact that I have to get back to my studio." Brett stands up and goes for another handshake with Liam. "It was really nice working with you today." 

"Likewise." That was such a lame response. "Hope to see you around sometime." And with that Brett was gone. 

~-----~ 

"How'd work go?" Mason spoke before Liam could get fully in the door. 

"Pretty much like any other day of work." _Except it wasn't._

"Cool. So I got a date for Saturday." Liam sighed. 

"Please don't tell me you found this guy online." Liam ran a hand through his hair. 

"Look, it's how the gays meet bro. I know you wouldn't understand being the hetero you are but I'm desperate." Liam rolls his eyes. 

"And so are these people you're going on dates with. They're usually desperate to get into your pants." Liam brings his guitar back into his room. 

"I mean, who wouldn't want to get in my pants. I'm hot as fuck. But dude this dude is like smokin'." Mason brought out his phone and was swiping through an app. "Like dude, if I could have his babies, I would." 

"Okay that was just weird Mason." 

"Once you'll see him you'll understand Liam." Mason's eyes lit up and he opened the picture and showed it to Liam. "See what I mean?" 

And lo and behold the man in the picture was none other than Brett. "What the shit?" Liam grabbed the phone and stared for a quick second. "He didn't tell me he did modeling." If it wasn't modeling it was some god damn good picture. "I'm not gay or nothing." Liam handed the phone back to Mason real quick. 

"What do you mean by the statement 'he didn't tell me he did modeling.' Don't tell me you've met him." Mason glared at Liam. 

"Uh, I recorded a song with him today. He's a really good singer. Like, holy shit he should be making a lot of money." Liam turned around and began setting up his Xbox. 

"This is not fair, my freaking step brother met the guy I'm going out on date with before I did. Why does the universe hate me Liam?" 

"You're making it a big deal. It's not a big deal Mase. It's not like we're competing for him or something. I'm not even into guys." Liam sat on his bed. "Now get your ass a controller so I can beat you in COD." 

"There is no way in hell you're going to beat me." Mason grabbed the second controller from the desk and sat next to Liam. 

"You say that, yet it's going to happen." Liam smiled at Mason. 

~-----~ 

The rest of the week was fairly normal. Liam went to work, recorded some songs for the studio, ate fast food, went to the gym, lifted some weights, rinse in, rinse out. The only thing that was different is the fact that Brett was stuck in Liam's mind. It wasn't just the song either. Liam had a really weird dream last night and was still trying to work through it. 

Mason has not stopped talking about the date he has with Brett on Saturday, which good for him, but it was starting to get old. Mason has the tendency of getting hyped up for the date and then he always gets let down. And as Liam said, no one's good enough for Mason, well no one he's met anyways. Maybe Brett will be different for him, he did seem a lot cooler than the other guys that Mason has been meeting. 

But to be fair it's not his business either. So he's gonna move on with his life and just work and focus on making his life better. He's not going to worry about girls, or dates, or anything that could distract him from work. Liam was in full business mode. After he answers the text he just got from Hayden. 

H: **I know you hate me and everything but we really need to talk.**   
L: **Sorry, kind of busy.**   
H: **Please stop avoiding me Li.**   
L: **You accused me of cheating on you. I can avoid you all I want.**   
H: **Look I'm sorry, I know you didn't cheat, I'm sorry.**   
L: **Apology not really accepted. If you want to hear my voice, call me and listen to my voicemail.**

Liam sighed as he pocketed his phone, ignoring the texts that are buzzing the side of his thigh. Liam was entering the building when he found Brett standing at the entrance. Well he wasn't really standing at the entrance, he was talking with the receptionist. He overheard something about a meeting with Duke and Deaton. That's never good. 

But Brett doesn't work for either of them so now Liam's curious. "Brett, hey!" Liam spoke with enthusiasm he wasn't really feeling. Brett turned, a bright smile on his face. 

"Hello Liam, how are you?" The receptionist spoke. 

"Just fine, how about you Kira." Her smile was almost as bright as Brett's. 

"I'd be a lot better if I got a raise." 

"Me too." Liam spoke, his eyes grazed Brett. "So what brings you back?" 

"I’m asking for a raise." Brett said sarcastically. "Actually I might be getting a job here. We'll see how my meeting goes with Deucalion." 

"He's really scary so be careful." Kira bats her eyes a couple of times. 

"She's not kidding, I heard that he eats babies for breakfast." Liam tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. The phone rang and Kira answered. 

"This is Kira, how may I-Alright I'll let him know." She hung the phone up. "Wouldn't let me even finish my greeting." Kira mumbled under her breath. "He's ready for you Brett. He has the office all the way down the hall." 

"Thanks darling." Brett winked at Kira and began to walk away. 

"Hey Brett." Liam watched Brett turn around to face him. "After you're finished, come find me. I need to talk to you about something." Brett cocked his head a little but smiled. 

"Will do." Brett spoke seductively making Liam roll his eyes. 

"Tell me your secrets." Kira demanded as soon as Brett was earshot away. 

"I don't have any secrets. But he has a date with my brother Saturday." Kira was still smiling. 

"Damn why are all the cute ones gay?" Kira laughed at herself. "But good on Mason, hope it works out for him." 

"Yeah me too. It'd be good for Mason to have someone in his life. Someone who isn't there just for sex, ya know." Kira nods her head. 

"Yeah, I hear that. Hey if you see Scott can you give him this?" Kira pulls an envelope from the desk. 

"Sure." Liam takes said envelope. "I'll see ya later Kira." 

"Liam!" Kira practically yelled when Liam turned around. "Don't tell him that's from me." Kira rushed out. "Please." 

"Okay." 

"Thanks Li." Kira's smile shows that she's nervous. Liam just waves and walks to his normal recording room. 

"Hey Liam!" Scott screams as soon as the door opens. 

"Holy shit Scott, what the hell?" Liam throws his hands over his ears, luckily not dropping the envelope. 

"Sorry I gave him cake this morning, he's a little hyper." Stiles speaks as he pats Scott's arm. "What's that." Stiles points to the envelope in Liam's hand. 

"Oh someone stopped me and asked me to bring this to Scott. I'm not really sure who it was." Liam lied as he handed the envelope to Scott. "So what's the plan today?" 

"Check this out." Scott handed Liam some sheet music. "You up for singing?" Scott moved his attention to the envelope, opening it up like a child on their birthday. "I don't know if I'd be able to do the vocals for this song, but it might your style." 

Liam's eyes are skimming the music and he glares at Scott. "You're funny Scott, real funny." Scott gave a devious smile before turning his attention back to the letter. "You know I don't do love songs, unless they're rocky. This, this is, this is a gross love song that a girl sings to her boyfriend." 

"Dude I have a secret admirer." Scott's eyes were lit up. The guy looked like a freaking puppy who got a treat. "Like dude! This is awesome." 

"Don’t let it get to your head." Scott turned to Stiles. 

"I wonder if it's a guy or a girl." Stiles shook his head and Liam put his hands up to his face. "Dude this has to be the best day ever." There was a knock on their door and Brett walked in. 

"Hi, am I interrupting something." Scott scooped Brett off his feet and spun him around. "Okay, I'm not use to this. Is this normal?" Brett asks Liam as he's being spun. 

"Well, yes. He just found out he has a secret admirer. That was his biggest goal ever becoming a musician." Scott put Brett back down. 

"It's the best day ever." Scott is practically out of his mind. 

"Okay buddy, let's go calm down." Stiles sat Scott down in a chair. 

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Brett directed the question to Liam. 

"Oh yeah, uh I don't want to sound mean or anything." 

"You're like 5 feet tall, anything you say won't be scary." Brett speaks with a smile. 

"Hey fuck you. I will drag you down here." Liam tenses up. 

"I'd like to see you try." Brett glances at Scott and Stiles. "Anyways, why am I here?" 

"You're going on a date with my brother Saturday. I swear if you hurt him, I will find you and kill you. And end any chances of you having kids." Liam spoke with a smile the whole time. 

"Noted. Thanks for the heads up." Brett smiles. "Can I go now?" 

"Yes, you're free to leave." Liam moves his hands behind his back. "As long as you promise not to hurt Mason." 

"Cross my heart. Oh I have a show at the bar Friday. Feel free to come, I'll just be doing covers of break up songs. But it'd be nice to see some people I know there." 

"I'll try and be there." Liam said. "I might even bring my brother with me." Brett laughs. 

"Well hope to see ya there." Brett waves as he exits the room. 

"Someone has a crush." Stiles jabs at Liam. 

"I'm not gay." Liam glares at Stiles. "Let's play some music." 

~-----~ 

Friday night was here before Liam could even blink. Liam was able to convince Mason to go with him to open mic night at the bar after a 30 minute conversation about how it's not creepy to just show up where the guy you're going on a date with is singing. Mason was legitimately worried about this and thought that Brett would just forget the date. Liam reassured him that he gave him warning that Mason might be there. 

So this is why Mason is freaking out on what to wear. Liam is sitting on his bed just watching him throw clothes on the ground. "I have nothing to wear." Mason is staring at his closet, his hands closely approaching his face. "This is going to kill me Li." Liam sighs, rubs his eyes and then gets up and grabs a shirt. 

"Just put this on, keep those jeans on. You'll be fine." Liam lightly punched Mason's arm. "It's not a date. We're just going to a bar, enjoying a drink and music. Nothing else." Liam smiled. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Mason threw the current shirt he was wearing on the ground. 

"What do you mean?" Liam turned slightly so he wasn't staring at his brother's torso. 

"I know you don't like bars. Especially when you're not playing. We don't have to go you know." Mason always trying to find ways to get out of awkward situations. 

"Mason you're not getting out of this. And look I might meet someone I like there." Liam looks at his hand absently. "Honestly I want to hear the music. That's all. Are you ready?" 

"No." Mason was staring at himself in the mirror. "Maybe I should, brush my hair." Mason was about to walk out of the room, but Liam put himself in the way. 

"You barely have any hair to brush Mase. Just calm down. This isn't a date. You're just going to a bar, listen to some music, drink some gross beer, maybe get drunk." Liam walks out of the room, Mason following close behind. 

"If I die it's your fault." Mason grumbles under his breath. 

"How the hell? You know what I don't want to know." Liam snatches car keys. "I'm driving, so you get to drink tonight." 

"Fine." Mason's arms were crossed. 

~-----~ 

So maybe Liam is a bad person making Mason go with him. Maybe he’s also a bad person for making for Mason drink a fireball, then letting Mason go wild on the fruity drinks that have a lot of alcohol in them. And maybe Liam is a bad person for letting Mason get completely drunk, but honestly Mason needed to let loose every now and then. 

However Liam was not ready to watch Mason miserably flirt with Brett, whilst being drunk. Brett at one point was singing on stage and Mason randomly screamed out: “I love you.” To who, Liam assumed was Brett. And that actually may have scared Brett because he stopped singing with wide eyes. 

And holy damn, Brett was blushing slightly and that did something to Liam’s heart. And to top things off, Brett moved his eyes to gaze at Liam. It didn’t help that he was singing a cover of “Love you like a Love Song.” Liam gulped and took another sip of his cola. 

“God he’s like,” Mason gasped for air. “He’s like an angel that, that, that I’m gonna make out. I’m gonna stick my tongue so far, so far down his throat.” Liam glanced at his drunk step brother. 

“Okay Mason.” Liam may have rolled his eyes. Brett was finishing up the song and Liam stole the drink from Mason’s hand. “No more.” Liam said seriously, Mason trying to reach over to grab the glass back, but Liam was pushing him back. 

“Fine.” Mason crossed his arms angrily. “You’re the one who dragged me out here.” 

“And I’m starting to regret it. Please stop screaming every five seconds.” Mason immediately screamed. “Seriously, he’s not even singing anymore Mase.” Mason bust out into a fit of giggles. “What was I thinking?” Liam rubbed his eyes. “Okay here’s the plan Mason. I’m going to go piss and then we’ll leave and hope that your date with Brett tomorrow is still on.” 

“Whooo!” Mason whooped loudly as Liam went to the restroom. 

Liam walked into the disturbing restroom reading the graffiti as he walked to a urinal. “Who has the time?” Liam asked to no one as he read the words ‘eat my ass’ on the wall in front of the urinal. Liam heard the door open as he was zipping his fly. Brett was staring at him from the doorway of the restroom. 

“Hello.” Brett said nervously. 

“Hi.” Liam smiled before focusing on washing his hands. 

“Did I do alright?” Brett approached Liam’s side. 

“Uh, yeah, you were great. Not my first choice of music but still great.” Liam wiped his hands on his jeans glancing at Brett’s lips as he did so. 

“I’m glad to hear I was at least okay.” Brett smiled and stepped closer to Liam. “Stop me if I’m reading the signals wrong.” Brett grabbed the back of Liam's head and started to lean in as the restroom door opened again. 

“Liam hurry up, I want to go…” It was Mason and he had the perfect view of Brett leaning in towards Liam. “Oh.” Liam could feel Mason staring. 

“Fuck Mason.” Mason held his hand up to Liam. 

“Not gay my ass.” Mason was glaring at both the men. “I swear to god Liam, why’d you have to ruin this.” Mason’s words were still slightly slurred 

“I’m going to go.” Brett released his hold of Liam. “Sorry.” Brett whispered to Liam. 

“You know what. Fuck you Mr. Pretty Boy who Mason thought was going to have a chance with. Our date is totally off, so go fuck yourself and do whatever you do. Like ruin someone’s love life.” Mason banged his fist against the door. 

"That's enough Mason. Let's go home." Liam rushed to Mason’s side grabbing his shoulders but not before side eyeing Brett. Did Liam really almost let Brett kiss him? Liam tightened his jaw as he thought to himself _I'm not gay._

"I hate you." Mason kept repeating and repeating as a mantra. 

"I'm sorry Mason." Liam mumbled, hopefully loud enough for Mason to hear. "I really didn't mean to do that."


End file.
